


Amethyst

by Little_Wintry



Series: Destiny 1 [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: (granted it's pretty simplified in this version but I'll expand on it later I swear), Gen, Just not yet, Original Character(s), Petra Venj Has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, The Raze of Amethyst (Destiny), also yes my Guardian and Petra will be a thing later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Wintry/pseuds/Little_Wintry
Summary: Petra reflects on events of the past.
Series: Destiny 1 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745218





	Amethyst

_ Everything was on fire. _

_ Ash coated Petra’s lungs. The smoke was too thick. It all blurred together, the screams and the sounds of battle, all covered in a haze of terror and fear. _

_ Someone pulled at her wrist, and Petra almost screamed, before a hand covered her mouth. She was pulled behind a stack of crates, and finally got a look at who had come for her. Messy navy hair, and familiar blue eyes- _

_ “Ze?” She coughed. _

_ “S-Sorry,” Zelun said, her eyes watering. “S-Sorry if I scared you.” _

_ The two huddled together, afraid to move or even speak any more. After a few minutes, Zelun grasped Petra’s hand, trembling. _

_ “Zelun?” Petra said in a hushed voice. “Ze, it’s okay, I’m right here-” _

_ “I-It’s not that,” She said hoarsely. “When I was coming to find you… I found Kiro. I-In his room.” _

_ “Ze, he’s going to be fine, he’s strong-” Petra suddenly stopped. Zelun’s eyes had gone distant. She was crying now, the tears streaking down her face and washing away the dust.  _

_ “He-” The words caught in Petra’s throat.  _

_ Zelun finally met Petra’s eyes. “He was already gone.” She tried to smear away her tears. “I-I’m sorry, this isn’t the time, I know, but-” _

_ “He was your brother, Ze,” Petra said. “He was your only family.” Her thoughts darted to her own sisters - she would have to trust that they would be safe. Soon, she was crying too, and she couldn’t tell if it was from the smoke or her fears. _

_ A suddenly explosion shook Petra’s bones. The wall a dozen feet away crumbled, and alien silhouettes began to crawl out from it. _

_ Zelun didn’t say a word. She simply grabbed Petra’s wrist and dragged her off. _

_ The two moved swiftly, with the silent understanding that a single misstep was their doom. They took cover wherever they could, moving only when they needed to. Petra noticed that Zelun began to waver - her footsteps were unsteady, and her breathing was off. _

_ “Stay with me, Ze,” Petra said, wrapping one of Zelun’s arms around her, trying to keep her upright.  _

_ “The smoke,” Zelun coughed. _

_ Petra couldn’t deny that she was beginning to feel it too. She tried to keep low, but her head was still swimming, and her eyes were watering so much she could hardly see. _

_ The alien chatter grew louder.  _

_ Zelun groaned, her legs going out from under her. As she tried to heave herself back up, Petra knelt down, trying to carry her. _

_ “Petra, go,” Zelun coughed. “G-Get help, I can hold on-” She inhaled sharply, wincing, clutching at her chest. _

_ From a distance, Petra saw a faint, blue light. _

_ For a moment, hope seemed to lift her up. Help had finally arrived. Someone was there, someone would finally save them- _

_ Then she heard the alien chatter again. _

_ “Zelun!” Petra cried, and she scooped Zelun up her in arms. A bolt of energy whizzed past Petra’s shoulder, singing the skin. _

_ Hastily ducking behind another set of crates, Petra tried to calm down. She set Zelun down next to her, before peering back over the crates. The silhouette was more defined now, something inhuman and terrifying. _

_ She could have sworn it looked at her. _

_ Petra ducked down beneath the crates again, and soon found she was clutching Zelun’s hand. Zelun was fully unconscious now - slumped over and barely breathing.  _

_ Hesitantly, Petra peered over the crate again. _

~ ~ ~

Petra bolted up, instinctually covering her eye. It took her a moment to calm back down, to realize where she was - the Vestian Outpost. Her bedroom. Safe and sound.

She laid back down, looking up at the ceiling as her breathing slowed. A phantom pain struck at her eye, under the eyepatch; burning and searing as though the Raze of Amethyst was just yesterday. Even now, she could feel the blood as it seeped from the wound.

She didn’t know how long she sat there for, staring at the ceiling and reliving that day, over and over again in her mind.

It didn’t matter, in the end. She got up, got into her uniform, and went out into the Reef.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yeah, Zelun and Petra will be a thing later. Just not yet ;) This piece is kinda sloppy and was mostly just me writing some purple prose and a bit of angst.


End file.
